


Closer than you think

by PastelPrinceYuki



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Although this is more Exo-L and Army, EXO - Freeform, Exo-L is hurt because explosion, GOT7 - Freeform, Hurt, I struggled tagging others in Tumblr too, I'll stop with unnecessary tags now, Seventeen - Freeform, Yes you can find this from my Tumblr blog, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, but he's alive, idk should I tag these other groups, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceYuki/pseuds/PastelPrinceYuki
Summary: Exo-L is worried over Army's safety. After all, he protected him from the explosion and now the man wasn't in sight.





	Closer than you think

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you can find this fic from my Tumblr (Ask-kpop-fandoms) too. I posted only two fics there, this and the last one. Most likely I'll keep posting fics here than Tumblr, but I just wanted to get these two out here as a "test" to see how it'll look and work out. I'd appreciate if you would leave comments and kudos if you liked this!

Exo-L held his sprained ankle, sucking air through his teeth. The pain was utmost unbearable as he slowly pressed his swollen ankle to see if it was as bad as he was feeling. It hurt yes, but luckily it wasn’t that severe. No bones broken at least.  He could heal himself, but it would be a slow process. Especially when he used all his energy to create that fire, his healing could take days. 

He looked around, noting the destruction was bigger than he thought. Through pile of rubble and burning chaos, he tried to spot his friends to see if they were alright. Although he was pretty sure of it since he saw Carat, Ahgase and Blink take cover.

But Army…

_ “ _ _ Just fucking go already!” Exo-L yelled fire ring surrounding them, trying to keep enemies away from them. “And leave you here? I’m not taking the responsibility if something happens to you especially if ELF finds out. I would be crucified!” Army growled, slowly lifting the heavy building parts that blocked their way out. “Look, things are getting hot in here with me using fire and since here is some pretty fire sensitive things surrounding us, it might cause explosion! I cannot ensure your safety so get the hell out of here while you still have a chance! ” Exo-L tried to reason it out, making the flames go even higher.  _

_ Army lifted the piece of wall ten times his size and threw it aside and huffed: “I’m not leaving without you.” Exo-L rolled his eyes and finally turned to his way and yelled: “Stop trying to play hero every goddamn time you fucking idiot! Just go! I can handle this!” Flames suddenly grew rapidly with force of man’s rage.   _

_ Army stared at his friend, clearly pondering his options. He wanted them both out alive without any severe injuries. But when he looked around for way out he noticed the black liquid cover the ceiling, dripping down drop by drop. His eyes went wide and grabbed his friend pulling him against him. Army wrapped his other hand around Exo-L’s waist and other around his head to protect it from upcoming impact. He completely shielded his friend.  _

_ Exo-L didn’t even had a chance to open his mouth before a loud explosion rang in his ears, vision going white. _

_ It all happened so fast.  _

 

 

He buried his face into his hand and cursed every living being, especially Army. He knew that the man was selfless being, rather getting hurt himself than seeing his friends get hurt. But what he didn’t seem to realize was that his friends didn’t want to see him suffer. Mentally or physically.  Army was too kind for his own good. Always helping and supporting others, cheering and encouraging them, but never asked anything in return.

_“I already have you guys, don’t I? What more could I possibly ask?”_

 

Exo-L gritted his teeth, trying to push the image of his friend crushed body under the building racks and abutments away. Army was strong and bulletproof. He would easily pull this off. 

But he wasn’t invincible. He’s just one person after all.

Exo-L took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Jumping into conclusions or imagining the worse were his bad habits that he couldn’t help. He might be bit poshy and cruel, but he's still very protective towards his friends.  Though trying so hard, tears welled up in his eyes. He bit his lips trying to hold back a sob and ran his hands through his hair, wiping some of the dirt off his face. The fight might be over, but the safety of his friends concerned him more.

“I always knew you were such a drama queen,” a voice behind him startled Exo-L. He whipped his head around and saw Army smirking, wounded and dirty from the aftermath, but alive and standing there with what was left of his powers.  Man’s jaw dropped and stared at him not believing his eyes. A silence fell around them, Exo-L sitting there like a statue. He felt like time had stopped.

“Are you alright?” Army asked eyeing his friend to see if there were any possible severe wounds. “I’m fine,” Exo-L muttered and stood up. He immediately staggered when his sprained ankle gave away, trying to find balance from his other leg. Army grabbed his wrist and kept him up, looking concerned: “It’s your right leg isn’t it?” 

Exo-L turned his gaze away and mumbled: “I sprained my ankle when I fell.” Army sighed and scratched his head. “Alright well let me carry you,” he offered. “What? No! I'm fine,” Exo-L declined. “Look you saved our asses now let me help you,” Army insisted, voice turning more serious. “I can heal myself if you haven’t forgo-” Exo-L said, but was immediately cut off by the other: “Either ride piggy-back or I’ll carry you bridal style.”

It wasn’t like he had any other options. Army was so hard headed that he knew refusing would be futile so he didn’t even try to go against his friend. “Crouch down. I’ll climb on your back,” he finally said.  Army kneeled down and let Exo-L climb on before stood up again, carrying his friend without problems. It was like Exo-L was weightless to him. “You’re pretty light, did you lose weight?” he joked and got smack back of his head.  “I found the others. They’re fine, just shaken up a bit.” he said after hearing his friend go dead silent. Army could read his friend’s expressions and emotions so he knew what the other would think in situations like this. And he knew how to calm him down.

“Blink is trying to contact VIP so he could get us back home. If that doesn’t work out then we wait Babyz to delete this place and send us to a safer place. Of course way home would be longer, but at least we would have time to catch our breath,” he explained. Exo-L nodded and hummed in response. 

They made rest of the way in silence. It was comfortable and calming silence that they didn’t want break. Exo-L laid his head on Army’s shoulder and held tight to stay on. Moments like these were rare for them since they usually spent their time bickering over small things or fighting over the award. They knew their fights were stupid, but they were too prideful to back down even though it would be the best option. 

Army and Exo-L’s friendship was complicated one. Army was youthful and expressive whereas Exo-L was more quiet and observant. They were completely opposite of each other. Those factors might be the reason for their fights, but also the reason why they cannot hate each other completely. Because both keep learning something new from the other.

In serious situation, Army learns to calm down and take things more seriously, to be strict and cold as well. 

With friends, Exo-L learns to let go and have fun. To just enjoy the moment and spend time with the most important people of his life.

Their fights and scuffles are minor passing moments next to the trust and care they have builded together. Their discord on certain things is nothing compared to their strong bond and respect they have for the other.

Even if it doesn’t always seem like it, Army and Exo-L are closest friends of them all.

\---

“And here the heroes arrive!” Blink announced, throwing her hands in the air. “Took you long enough. Scared the shit out of me,” Ahgase sighed from relief. “Well at least you’re alive and safe,” Carat smiled. 

Army laughed as he ran rest of the way to his friends. “So anything? Please say VIP is coming to get us,” he said and looked at Blink. “Well yes, but it’ll take a long time. And we’re kind of on a time here since the main source is destroyed, this world might delete itself. Babyz MIGHT be able to hold the door for us but not long. Right now there’s no problem, but after awhile… You would know when to panic,” Blink explained.  “It’s a waiting game now,” Carat said. “Yeah. But hey the asshole is gone and that’s one headache less, right?” Ahgase stated. Blink sighed and sat down: “True but not long for another asshole to pop up. Until then… I don’t know.”

“Guys the threat is gone. It might not have been the biggest threat, but this makes our life a lot easier. Let’s just try to use this extra time for resting before we go after another one,” Exo-L spoke up. Everybody stared at him looking bit shocked. “Shit Exo-L is being positive. Quick! Somebody film this!” Blink exclaimed, but got smacked by Carat. “Ow! The fuck you hitting me for?” she hissed. 

“Hey Army,” Exo-L whispered quietly. Army turned his head little bit to let him know he was listening. “Thank you,” he said with a smile. Army laughed and shook his head: “I know you would’ve done the same.” Exo-L chuckled and shook his head. 

“Well that depends how the next award show goes.” 


End file.
